


Tan suave, Tan rojo.

by Kaygabs



Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ikuya is a tomato, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, pining ikuya, soooooooo Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaygabs/pseuds/Kaygabs
Summary: Él se encuentra ahí, en silencio. Esta tan cerca que puede escuchar como respira, sentir el calor que emite su cuerpo y respirar el suave aroma a cloro que permanece impregnado en su piel.Tan cerca para tocarlo, para abrazarlo.Él está ahí, e Ikuya es tímido con lo que tiene que decir.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857430
Kudos: 5





	Tan suave, Tan rojo.

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 1 de la serie – Confesión de amor; tulipán rojo y peonía rosa.
> 
> Disfruten y amen, amen mucho.
> 
> ...

…

Él se encuentra ahí, casi a su lado, e Ikuya no sabe cuáles palabras serian ideales para pronunciar todo lo que ha estado atravesando por su mente esta última semana.

Se encuentran en el mismo pasadero en el que se vieron a los ojos por primera vez desde su recuentro, le parecía que era un lugar excelente por ser el más práctico, estaba cerca de las zonas que ellos usualmente visitaban y era por demás territorio neutral. Además, aquella parte de él, la misma que nunca desistió de ese amor infantil, piensa que ese día cuando se volvieron a mirar a los ojos después de años de mal entendidos, ese día se les dio la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

Le dieron la oportunidad a él de hacer aquello que no se atrevió cuando estaba en la secundaria antes de que todo cayera en picada, tiempo aquel en que sus ojos se desviaban a aquel perfil lleno de parsimonia, cuando sus ojos se perdían en aquellos iris que compartían ese tono de hipnótico azul, un azul que únicamente le parecía comparable con ese punto de encuentro entre el cielo mañanero y el límite del mar. En esa época en que su corazón se aceleraba y latía tanto que en su sana inocencia se preguntó si no le pasaba algo clínicamente malo, y el mismo tiempo en que su rostro permanecía constantemente sonrojado solo por mera presencia de aquella persona.

Y piensa ahora, mientras hace una mueca y trata de regular su nerviosa respiración, que en eso no ha cambiado en lo absoluto. Sigue compartiendo los mismos sentimientos y reaccionando de igual forma a ellos que su yo anterior, posiblemente la diferencia está en que ya no lo podía denominar más como un simple enamoramiento infantil. Sin embargo, el estar eternamente enamorado no le incomoda, acepto desde hace muchos años aun con su corazón confundido y hundido en decepción, que aquel sentimiento se mantendría como una constante por durante un buen tiempo.

Por qué después de todo, es a Haruka a quien él ama tanto.

Y aunque eso al principio no le parecía una razón lógica, con el tiempo se fue dando cuenta de lo correcto que se sentía todo esto. Porque Haruka aun con la distancia, aun con lo que no se dijo y aun con aquella promesa que le sabía rota, seguía siendo la persona que se convirtió en su héroe, que supo apreciar primero como a un amigo para luego llenar a su corazón de toda esa adoración y anhelo que no sentía capaz de soportar en el cuerpo.

Casi como ahora, con él a su lado en completo silencio mientras su propia respiración trata de delatarlo y sus manos se retuercen con una fina capa de sudor en ellas.

Por un breve momento se fija en él por el rabillo del ojo. Esta tan callado, con su mirada fija al frente pareciendo sumido en sus pensamientos, _¿Qué estará pensando?_ Se pregunta a si mismo embelesado con aquel brillo que resplandecía de aquellos ojos _¿Algún será capaz de decírmelo? Ser de toda su confianza como para que me diga lo que piensa sin preguntarle._

_O algo como Makoto, poder intuir que piensa sin mencionar ni una palabra._

El desea eso, desea todo lo que Haruka quiera darle. Anhela eso de una manera que hace que sus manos se aprieten en puños y una oleada de valentía se posicione en su pecho.

_Independientemente a como resulte esto, a como cambie o no nuestra relación… yo quiero estar a tu lado Haruka, siempre._ Eso es lo que piensa y lo que verdaderamente siente, ahora el cómo decírselo…

Suspira y aprieta el barandal con fuerza.

 _“_ Pareces muy indeciso con lo que vas decir.” Escucha en el instante en que vuelve a sumergirse en su mente, así que sorprendido gira su cabeza para enfrentar aquella voz. Aunque el portador seguía mirando fijamente al frente “Si no sabes que decir tal vez es porque sientas que no debes decirlo.”

Ikuya exhalo con fuerza mientras sus cejas se fruncían hacia abajo. Eso se sentía casi como un rechazo, o si no estaba demasiado cerca para serlo. Tiene bien en claro que realmente él no cuenta con el factor sorpresa. Lo cito después de las prácticas para que se vieran solo ellos dos, en el mismo puente al atardecer; han permanecido aquí durante aproximadamente veinte minutos y lo único que ha hecho Ikuya es soltar suspiros y fingir que no lo está viendo a escondidas.

Si Haruka no está completamente seguro, al menos tendrá una buena idea de que toda esta reunión fue hecha solamente para que pudiera declarársele.

Entonces… con respecto a esas palabras. Sonaba como un perfecto escape para decir que todo esto fue un error y fingir que realmente no estaba a punto de… a punto de decirle que lo ama. ¿Acaso Haru estará evitando alargar (aún más) la incómoda situación que se armaría al dar una respuesta negativa? ¿Le está dando una opción para huir?

Y la pregunta que más le acompleja ¿Él la tomara?

¿Le sonreirá y le dirá que tiene razón y bromeara con él con respecto a toda una tarde ocupada para absolutamente nada? Casi se imagina que hará después. Lo mirara a los ojos mientras se hunde en aquellos sentimientos que simplemente no puede negar más, aguantara las ganas de decirle lo absolutamente cursi que lo hace ser y se despedirá con la vaga sensación de un beso que nunca será dado; probablemente vaya a su departamento que estará con todas las luces apagadas, no es que él las vaya a prender ¿Para qué? Él se solo buscará el sitio más cercano para sentarse y preguntarse: ¿Por qué cuando se trata de Haru, lo primero que busca hacer es evadir?

“Asahi me dijo que estaría con Kisumi en el café Marron” Escucho decir a Haru, pero todas sus palabras le parecían lejanas debido al cumulo de emociones que remolinaban dentro de su cuerpo.

No. No podía permitir eso. No podía tomar aquel camino tan fácil que Haruka prácticamente le estaba arrojando, no podía ni tampoco quería. Ninguno de los dos se merece eso, él no merece tener todos estos sentimientos encapsulados, fingiendo cada día que lo ve que su aprecio se limita a tan solo un amigo, fingiendo que no quiere decirle cuan significativo es su compañía, cuanto le importa lo que piensa o tenga que decir. Y Haruka no merece estar más tiempo en la ignorancia, por respeto a su persona y el vínculo que han logrado restaurar, merecía que lucharan por él.

Y él va a luchar por Haruka. En este momento, se hace esa promesa así mismo.

“No” Dice de inmediato cuando ve el suspiro que sale de los labios ajenos y como aquellas manos casi se apartaban de la baranda, posiblemente para dar indicativo de que no tenía sentido estar más ahí. Pero detiene sus movimientos y ve como se voltea para verlo “No es eso, Haru. No se trata sobre sobre si estoy inseguro de si tengo que decirlo o si realmente es que siento todo esto. Sé muy bien lo que estoy sintiendo y quiero que tú también lo sepas. Así que no es nada de eso.”

“Es más sobre cómo decirlo, en realidad, y es que cuando se trata de ti, cuando tú eres a quien yo más deseo expresar esto, más me consume la duda sobre la fragilidad que siempre he sentido con respecto a tu percepción de mi” Baja la mirada por un momento para lamer sus labios, meditando lo que ha dicho por un momento. Exhala con fuerza y vuelve a mirarlo” Pero sabes, mientras te digo esto pienso en que realmente no tengo que temerle a nada, ya que quedaron atrás esos días en que dejaba que mis inseguridades me afectaran de manera que no me permitía creer que puedo ser completamente feliz.”

“Ahora confió plenamente en que escucharás y entenderás, e independientemente del resultado que salga de esto, sé que ambos estaremos bien y que no permitiremos que afecte a la amistad que hemos conseguido recuperar” Gira levemente su cuerpo hacia él y se aproxima unos cuantos pasos y le sonríe con suavidad. Mirándole fijamente a los ojos para dejar ver la confidencia y el afecto que siente en este momento, y se siente capaz de decirlo “Me gustas muchísimo, Haru. Tanto que me atrevo a decirte que me he enamorado de ti. Te empecé a admirar cuando apenas éramos unos niños y te aprendí a apreciar en el camino. Y entre todo lo bueno en lo que nos hemos convertido y con todo lo malo por lo que hemos pasado, me di cuenta de que quererte es la única cosa que jamás he pensado en negar”

Tras esas palabras guarda silencio, con su respiración levemente agitada revelando el esfuerzo que puso para ser tan sincero como sentía que debía. Haruka no se ha movido ni un poco, sigue viéndolo con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Pero Ikuya ya no se atreve verlo fijo a los ojos, teme por la humedad que siente en los suyos.

“No tienes que decir algo” Sigue, y se obliga a regalarle una suave sonrisa “Créeme que el decirte todo esto me ha hecho sentir muy bien y no me arrepiento absolutamente de nada. Así que sea lo que sea que quieras decirme o no, prometo que lo aceptare” Desvía la mirada y se fija en una madre y su hija que se encontraban caminando de la mano en la calle debajo del puente. Está decidido a finalmente terminar con esto “Solo te pido una cosa. Por favor acepta este cariño que te tengo y permíteme seguir estando contigo”

Su aliento se vuelve aún más tembloroso y lame sus labios buscando calma aun con el inquietante silencio con el que Haru ha permanecido, _pero yo recién le dije que no tiene que decir nada_ se reprende casi de inmediato ante su impaciencia y la pesadez que crece en su pecho. Por un momento siente la necesidad de reírse ante su ingenuidad de que saldría completamente inalterable de esta situación, de que aceptaría con gusto cualquier resultado y que ni un por un momento no se sentiría decepcionado ante la vista de que su más profundo anhelo escapaba de sus dedos. Dejando ir algo que ni siquiera fue suyo.

Casi se siente avergonzado ante la tristeza que le está inundando el pecho.

Pero un repentino toque distrae su cabeza de sus emociones y hace que su mirada se fije en su mano izquierda y ante la vista un ahogado suspiro sale de su boca. Una mano esta cubriendo la suya apretándola con tanta suavidad que fácilmente la confunde como una caricia. Y aquel suspiro se vuelve en un ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo mientras esos dedos ajenos separan los suyos para colarse entre ellos y presionar más fuerte.

Sube su mirada hasta fijarla en la ajena y traga en seco. Haruka le sonríe de una manera que solo vio en sus más profundos sueños. Es una sonrisa tan suave y tan íntima que combinaba con aquella mirada cálida y cariñosa.

_¿Esto es…?_

 _“_ Tampoco ha habido un momento en que lo haya querido negar” Lo escucha musitar, en su tono característico lleno de calma, pero con un timbre más suave, como si saboreara cada palabra. Haru atrae su mano más hacia él y a su vez lo acerca aún más “quédate a mi lado, Ikuya”

_¿Esto es ser correspondido?_

Siente un picor en sus ojos y nota alarmado como su mirada ya está nublosa. Cierra los ojos de inmediato evitando que lagrima alguna caiga y deje ver lo terriblemente conmovido que esta, aunque no lo evita por completo porque siente como la humedad se expandió hasta la esquina de sus ojos.

_No puedo hacer nada, supongo. Me siento feliz._

“¿Ikuya?” Le llama Haru, y en su voz nota cierto desconcierto y curiosidad, y eso solo hace que su corazón solo lata más rápido y la necesidad de dejar escapar un sollozo se haga más fuerte. Se siente demasiado feliz.

“Estoy bien” Abre sus ojos para demostrar lo cierto de sus palabras. Y finalmente no evita la lagrima que cae por solo ver como aquellos ojos siguen viéndolo de aquella manera. Y sospecha que desde ese día su mayor obstáculo será descubrir cómo hacer para que su alma no escape de su cuerpo ante la sensación de sentirse querido por Haruka. Su mirada arde y choca con intensidad a aquel mar profundo que lo observa “Avancemos juntos, Haru.”

Permanecen ahí aun cuando el sol cae y tienen que juntarse más para guardar calor, esta vez entrecruzando sus brazos, las palabras no siendo más que susurros directos en el oído, con la calidez de sus respiraciones dejando rastros de piel erizada por donde pasa. Se quedan aun cuando el cielo brilla, esta vez por las estrellas que cumplen como acompañantes ante la intimidad de sus acciones. Y aprovechan ese momento, en que el cielo es un reflejo del fulgor de lo que sienten que hacen una nueva promesa.

Cuidar lo que apenas se ha empezado a construir.

…

**Author's Note:**

> El título “Tan suave, tan rojo” es una alegoría a los pétalos del tulipán rojo, suave al tacto y de color carmesí. Además, como quedaba acorde también tiene la intención de honorar a Ikuya, quien se sonroja con facilidad cuando se trata de Haru y, bueno, es tan suave y adorable la mayor parte del tiempo.
> 
> Otra flor que también aplicaba para expresar una confesión de amor era el narciso que significa.: pero dado que ya tenía dos flores y el narciso también tiene ese segundo significado no la agregue.
> 
> Sin embargo, me inclino ante su belleza.
> 
> Para quien haya pasado por aquí y leído todo hasta aquí: ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.
> 
> ¡Hasta la siguiente parte!


End file.
